Tricks
by NeoScriptGenius12
Summary: The Shape comes to Kuoh bearing treats.


Everyone else was spending Halloween night at Kuoh's haunted house (Akeno had an excellent imagination when it came to decorating. That, and scaring the piss out of people), while Aika Kiryuu was stuck in a grungy theater, grumpily thinking over the subject of her research paper.

 _On Halloween night 1978, Michael Myers escaped from Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Returning to his hometown of Haddonfield, Illinois, he proceeded to murder over fourteen people over the course of a single night-_

Despite her research, she was unable to come up with anything else, aside from that passage. It was those damn sources! She could have just used Wikipedia, but NO, she needed multiple sources from multiple forms of media.

Now, she was watching a dramatic documentary about the murders. It was a foreign film, and she was practically the only one here. Finally, the lights dimmed, and Aika finally began to take some notes.

A door briefly opened and shut in the theater, and a large figure, one wearing a grey, ratty hooded jacket that hid their face walked in. The figure sat down in a chair behind Aika and silently observed the film.

Within minutes, Aika found issues with the movie.

"What-Are they really doing this? Seriously, is the director pulling the he had a "troubled childhood" card? And Michael Myers only killed his sister, not four people that night! They also got his age wrong!"

The stranger seemed to nod at her comments as if in agreement, but he did raise a scarred hand and make a stabbing motion at the screen whenever a death scene occurred.

Aika continued on with her notes and comments.

"Debra Myers and her husband died in a car accident, she did not commit suicide and her husband was not killed by Michael!"

"Michael was silent and unresponsive before his breakout, now he's talking to the Doctor and killing a nurse out of nowhere?"

"There were no guards murdered in his breakout, this is just bloody filler."

"So did we really have to see Loomis buying the gun? And none of the actors look at all like the people they are supposed to be playing!"

"Okay, the music is good, I'll admit that."

The figure also seemed to agree, at least with how he rapidly nodded his head in the scene where Michael recovered his old mask.

Eventually, after more gratuitous death scenes and overall historical innacuracy, the film ended with Laurie Strode shooting Michael in the face.

As the credits rolled, Aika sighed. "Well, at least I don't have to see this directors interpretation of the Hospital attack."

As she got up to leave, the figure stood up and began to silently approach her.

As she approached the door to the exit, the figure began to reach up behind her.

And he dropped a discarded pen on the notebook she was holding. She blinked. "Oh, thanks. I almost forgot that." Not looking to see who gave it back to her, she walked outside. The figure did the same.

XXX

Aika headed to an Internet Cafe to finish up the paper. Now that she had all her sources, she could finally type it up.

Licking her lips, she got to work.

 _Words cannot describe the dread that fell across America when the story of the masked killer was released in the morning. Interviews were requested, fingers were pointed, the question being: "How could this have happened?" But the answer lies in the culprit: Michael Audrey Myers._

XXX

The hooded figure entered an old looking white car at the side of a road in a forest. He opened the glove compartment.

A white mask stared back at him.

XXX

 _"-Sam Loomis was posthumously honored by the Smith's Grove Renewal organization after his death in the explosion at the hospital. He is survived by one son. Laurie Strode, aged 48, currently lives as a recluse in Haddonfield. She has been through two failed marriages and is survived by a daughter and a granddaughter. After disappearing in the fire-"_

Absorbed in her work, Aika missed the urgent texts on her phone.

XXX

In the car, a pumpkin colored bag lay in the backseat. Miniature square-shaped razor blades sat inside it.

XXX

 **Asia: Wish you were here. It's really fun.**

 **Asia: Some students just started coughing and bleeding from their mouths I'm really scared**

 **Asia: We just found out that someone put razor blades in the food DON'T COME WE ARE THROWING THE FOOD OUT**

 **Asia: I don't understand how why would anyone do this?**

XXX

In the darkend interior, the figure pulled down his hood and slipped the mask onto his face. Starting the car, he drove down the darkened road.

The Shape vanished into the night.  
XXX

 _"-rumors of Michael's possible survival continue to this day."_

-END


End file.
